Torn Temptation
by Amethyst Water Lily
Summary: Al knew it was wrong, hell he was sure HE knew it was wrong too but they couldn't stop. They were far too gone to resist the temptation. Would they be able to keep it a secret? Or will someone find out, threatening their tryst?


Torn Temptation

Al knew it was wrong, hell he was sure HE knew it was wrong too but they couldn't stop. They were far too gone to resist the temptation. Would they be able to keep it a secret? Or will someone find out, threatening their tryst?

_Amethyst: I had to take my last story down. I couldn't get out everything I wanted so I changed the setting and the feeling of the story. I know this couple is practically impossible but I like the impossible ones. They make it so unique. _

_If I misspelled or misused something, please inform me so I can fix it. This is a Yaoi so don't be surprised and blame me for not warning you. It might contain __**MPreg **__but I have yet to figure out if I really wanted to do that. I'm not a big fan of __**Het **__but it matters on the pairing. Warning of __**Lemons**__ ahead! This is officially my second Harry Potter fanfic but I wasn't really connected to my first one. It's why I deleted it. _

_I hope you enjoy this one._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Introduction<strong>

There wasn't a person or animal in sight. The half moon that lit up the sky was about to be covered by large clouds, darkening the prestigious castle under it. It's well late into the night and no one was walking on the school grounds. The candles that lit the castle halls and rooms were dimmed or either out all the way. The magic that hung heavy in the air was stilled this late into the night. Everyone was in their beds, sleeping off another hard week of school and in bliss at the start of the weekend. Every ghost or painting was dead asleep as well.

The air was beyond the normal chilly for the beginning of October. It was even colder in the dungeons of the castle, which belonged to the green snakes also known as Slytherins. The fires were completely out with boys and girls cuddled under the thick blankets the castle provided its students. There was one unsolved mystery that no one seemed to know about.

In the boy's dormitory of the Slytherins, a bed was empty. It was completely made up, showing that the boy hasn't been in his room or the dormitory at all. There was the boy's bag full of books, quills, and parchment, yet he wasn't there. It seemed as though he just dropped off his stuff and left the dorm without a care in the world. Where could he be at midnight tonight?

Moving further away from the dormitory and into the Potions classroom not that far away the boy was found. He wasn't alone though. There with him was the Potions Professor. A silencing charm was in place and for good reason. They were doing something that teacher and student should never do. It was forbidden and a horrible position to be in.

"Al spread your legs more." A deep voice said into the student's ear.

Al also known as Albus Severus Potter, panted hotly against the black desk. His hands gripped the edge of the hard top, trying to hold in the noises that he wished to make. He was bent over, in nothing but his shirt, tie and socks. The rest of his clothes and green school robe was littered on the floor from the door to where he stood against his teacher's desk.

The Potions Professor had an arm wrapped around his waist, while his hand was wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking it. He hovered over him, nibbling at his ear as Al moved to spread his legs. The Professor's other hand slid around to his stomach to slide up to one of Al's nipples. They were slightly hard from the cold air with the combined affect of his arousal. He gasped at the feeling of his nipple being gently tugged on.

Al couldn't help himself then. He moaned softly, resting his cheek against the cool feeling desktop. The burn in his cheeks was enough evidence to know that he was greatly enjoying what the potions teacher and Head of House was doing to him. He moved his hips to go along with the older man's stroking rhythm. He wanted so much more. He wanted to escape rational thought and be consumed by pleasure only he was giving him.

"P-Professor M-Malfoy…ahhhh…I want more."

The blonde haired man stopped what he was doing. Al turned his head, green eyes connecting with glacier gray eyes. "I told you to call me Draco."

"I can't do that." Al shook his head. "If I start, I might call you your first name in class. I don't want to make it that obvious."

He smirked down at him. "Scorpius already knows to a certain extent. I'm surprised the other Slytherins aren't quite aware."

Al lifted weakly up, his arms shaking against the desk. He wiggled his butt, grinding on Draco's hardened flesh. He didn't want to talk about Scorpius Malfoy, the son of the Professor that he was currently about to fuck.

He hated everything that reminded him that Draco was a married man with a beautiful wife and a very intelligent son. Draco had told him early on that his wife was just a concubine for his heir. They were in an open relationship behind closed doors. Scorpius didn't even live with Draco unless Astoria was visiting other countries out of business.

It was a perfect relationship but Al knew it would be frowned upon. He was only fifteen and will turn sixteen in November. Draco just turned thirty eight over the summer break. Not to mention that he was the Head of Slytherin and his Potions Professor. It didn't help that he was also his father's rival when they went to Hogwarts when they were kids. His father would never accept it. He already didn't like that he was placed in Slytherin. His mother and his father made it quite obvious they didn't necessarily trust him on the summer breaks.

He pushed his thoughts aside. He didn't want to think about the complications of this secret relationship he had with Draco Malfoy. He knew that Draco was a former Death Eater since he seen it almost every time they saw each other in secret.

This thing between them started when he was thirteen. He had a small crush on his Professor and made it known to Draco as soon as he got the chance. He had at first brushed him off, telling him that his crush would go away since he was so young. Al was depressed for the remainder of his third year. Last year was when it first happened. He just turned fourteen and was trying to get over his Professor, yet he couldn't.

Draco was always on his mind. Everything he did, everything he saw made him think of his crush. It wasn't until he was sneaking to the Room of Requirement one night to get away from his fellow students that something happened between them. He kissed him right on the seventh stair case and ever since then they couldn't turn back.

Al was addicted to Draco. He could say he practically loved him but he knew that wasn't the case. He was obsessed with him. His body reacted to the Professor unlike any other. It was like he couldn't get enough but he knew it was wrong. He continued to do it though. No matter how wrong it was, it felt completely right. He gave into his urges and couldn't be happier.

"You want it that bad?" he whispered against his ear.

Al panted. "Yes…I need you."

Draco groaned as he continued to grind his bare ass against the clothed erection behind him. He wanted pleasure and also wanted to give the older man pleasure as well. Even though Draco was almost forty, he still looked like a man in his mid or late twenties. Wizards and witches aged slowly. They could live for a whole century if they didn't become ill or enemies of someone.

He grunted when he felt the familiar lubricating spell that went into his only entrance. He panted at the cool sensation, relaxing his body since it was about to be probed by Draco's cock. Al didn't care about preparation since they did it earlier that day before breakfast.

"H-Hurry!" he demanded. Sweat was starting to drip from his forehead to the desk. He was beyond hot. Even though they were in the cool area of the dungeons, it still didn't quell the fire raging inside him.

Draco's hands fell from his body and a zipper was pulled down a few seconds later. His breath hitched at the feeling of a warm head rubbing against his lubricated entrance. Al gripped the table once more.

Then without any warning his Professor's cock was pushed into a tight ring of muscles. He gasped at the feeling of being filled. It was complete ecstasy.

He moaned. "Ahnnn!"

* * *

><p>"Albus? Mr. Potter!"<p>

Al straightened in his chair, his green eyes wide and alert. He noticed that everyone was looking at him and so was his Defense against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Finnegan. He was staring at him angrily, while his classmates were watching him in amusement. He was with Ravenclaw and his own House. It was hard for him to be embarrassed about the day dream. He was having hard time paying attention. This class was beyond boring. When he was bored he immediately thought about Draco and their trysts together.

"If you can't pay attention, then why are you here Mr. Potter?" Professor Finnegan sneered. "If I catch you dozing off one more time I'm giving you detention with Professor Longbottom."

Al frowned. He resisted the urge to tell him to kiss his ass. DADA was a joke; everyone knew taking this class was an easy A. He was one of the top students so he didn't have to worry about grades or paying attention. There wasn't anything practical here since the new Minister of Magic, Mr. Jagis passed a law that dangerous magic shouldn't be learned. He didn't know what was so dangerous about levitating charms and household chore charms. Those were banned as well. They were only to be used in the privacy of home and if used outside of the house without the proper licenses, there was a fine to pay or a year to Azkaban.

He decided to nod. It was easier to agree because if he didn't they'll just talk his father. His father didn't really care about him to begin with so they really didn't have any point. Professor Longbottom was the worse to have detention with because he would be stuck with dirt and plants the non-magical way.

"Good. Ten points from Slytherin by the way." With that his teacher continued on without much of an interruption during class.

* * *

><p>"So tell me…are you still going shopping with Avice and I this weekend?" Zaria asked.<p>

Al looked up from his book. "Why wouldn't I go?"

Zaria Krum was one of his best friends. She had curly and long chestnut hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin from not going out in the sun that much, and a slight athletic build since she was Keeper on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. She actually was one of the prettiest girls in all of Hogwarts right now. Other males came to him all the time to get him to pass a note to her. She was older than him by only a few days but that wasn't why they got along so well. She was one of the first to know that he was attracted to men. _Older_ men at that. She knew all along that he had a crush on Professor Malfoy.

Avice Zabini was his other best friend. She wasn't as close as Zaria was but she knew that he was gay too. She had honey colored skin, short cut black hair that framed her face, light brown eyes with the cutest face in the entire school. She was a fan of Quidditch but she didn't play it. She came off as a bitch since she was spoiled beyond belief. Her father, Blaise Zabini was very overprotective of her but she was too mean to actually get into a relationship. Some of the things that fell out of her mouth were further than cruel. It didn't help that she had the biggest mouth as well. She knew about his crush but she didn't know who it was. Al would take the secret to his grave in order to keep it from her.

"Well, look at you." Avice pointed out. "You look like you haven't gotten any sleep since _last_ week. You've been losing weight. Any sooner or later, one of the professors will start noticing that you avoid eating."

Al mentally cursed. It was a good reason why he stopped eating that much. He still ate but it was only light food. In order for him to have sex with Professor Malfoy as often as he could, he had to stay _clean_. He took a shower at least two or three times a day. He only drank water and refused any juice or any other liquid substance that had a lot of ingredients in it. He took a potion to help clear out his intestines every few days in order to stay that way.

It was hard trying to have sex every day. Damn his teenage hormones! He looked blankly at the two girls before sighing. "I don't really feel that tired."

It was the exact opposite. After having sex and then getting a good night's sleep, he was more energetic he had been in weeks. He did notice earlier that he had rings around his eyes. That's to be expected though. Sneaking out late at night to go to Professor Malfoy's rooms or the Potions classroom could get tiring.

Avice examined him with her light brown eyes before shaking her head. "Whatever. If you still want to go we're not stopping you."

Zaria crossed her arms over her chest. She was signaling that look that meant they needed to talk later. Al resisted the urge to groan under the scrutiny.

He looked back down at his book, deciding it was enough homework for today. Tomorrow was Friday and most of his homework wasn't due until Monday or Tuesday.

"Oh, did you hear?" Avice squeaked while clapping her hands in excitement. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"What?"

He waited for her to answer.

"Tevin Longbottom is going to Yule Ball with Darcy Parkinson! I heard Professor Longbottom complaining to the Headmaster at his son's stupid choices. I certainly think they belong with each other. They are the _pigs_ of the school. Only things pigs should date is other pigs themselves." She laughed more to herself than anything else.

Al raised an eyebrow. "How exactly did you hear this?" He ignored the fact that she was teasing all the particularly large people in their year.

"She was off skiving class again." Zaria rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"Just so you know, I wasn't skiving class." She sniffed. "I was running errands for Hagrid."

He shook his head. "That's a horrible lie. How did you make it to Slytherin?"

Avice smirked. "My cunning _skills_. That hat actually wanted to put me in Ravenclaw but I'm not meant to be a book loving freak."

"You read all the time."

"Yes but only in the private sanctuary of my bed."

Al laughed. "I knew you were a pervert. You're in bed wacking off, aren't you?"

Avice giggled and threw the couch pillow at him. "Just so you know, I don't have a cock. I can't wack off as you put it. I have to thoroughly fuck myself."

Zaria groaned. "I really didn't want to hear that."

The other girl stuck her tongue out. "Now you know."

"Potter?"

Al turned his head to see Scorpius Malfoy and Roy Goyle standing there beside him. "Yes, Malfoy?"

"Would you and your friends want to play exploding snap with us?"

Al smirked, turning back towards Zaria and Avice. One thing about Avice was that she liked Roy. He had a strong muscular build and unlike his father, he was actually quite handsome. His boyish looks were disappearing and his jaw was straightening up, much like the rest of his body. Must be apart of his mother's side of the family.

Both girls shrugged. He turned back towards Malfoy. "Why not?"

The game lasted for almost two hours and by that time it ended everyone was starting to go to bed. Al went to his bedroom first, giving everyone the image that he was sleepy or tired. He avoided Zaria since he knew she wanted to talk. He took a shower, changed into his pajamas, and slipped on his Slytherin green slippers. His pajamas consisted of a tank top and black shorts that stopped mid thigh. No normal teenaged boy would wear that.

Everyone knew he was gay by his appearance in normal clothes. He wasn't feminine but he can pass as it. He drew the curtains, and then went into his trunk to pull out his father's invisibility cloak.

Of course, his father didn't know he had it. He thought it was with James, his older brother. Al stole it from him as soon as they got on the train. It was a good thing James was in Gryffindor and didn't have the brains to think that his own brother snatched it off of him. It was actually quite useful for him since he needed to slip in and out undetected. James didn't need it. It was his last year at Hogwarts. Going around at night undetected was kind of pointless.

He snuck out of his dorm room that he shared with a muggleborn named Rick Travis and Scorpius Malfoy. It was weird because it was like Scorpius could see him even with his invisibility cloak. There were a few times where he snuck in early in the morning to find Scorpius up and staring at him as he slipped into his bed. It was kind of creepy.

Al was happy he was able to get to see his Potions Professor. The older Malfoy wanted to meet in his office today. It probably wasn't going to last long if that was the case. When they met in his office, it meant Draco had work to do and could only afford a little bit of time. He whispered the password once he got to his office. It was only around the corner from the dormitory.

He climbed the steps and saw Draco grading papers. It was the same thing with Scorpius. He raised his head, squinting at his location.

"Al?"

Al dropped the invisibility cloak on one of the chairs sitting in front of the mahogany wood desk. "How did you know I'm here?"

"I can smell you." He smirked. "I have a little bit of Veela blood in me after all. You're father used to try to sneak up on me many times. I broke his nose. He never did figure out that it was a reason why I could tell he was there."

"That means Scorpius knows."

Draco nodded. "He is my son."

Al resisted the urge to pout. He was always like this with Draco. He did things or felt things that no one but Draco could get out of him. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Come here."

He noticed that the other male put his quill down. He happily walked around his desk and sat on his lap. He was pulled into a kiss, their tongues coming out to greet each other like long lost lovers. He gripped his robes, feeling Draco's erection poking against his left butt cheek. Draco's hands held his waist in a firm grip. He was released a few seconds later.

"You've become lighter." He merely stated.

Al nodded. "I didn't notice until Avice pointed it out to me."

"You should eat more."

"We wouldn't be able to have sex then!"

Draco kissed his briefly on his lips and then squeezed his butt cheeks. "That's not true." He kissed down his jaw, lightly sucking on his skin as he went further down to attach his teeth to his collarbone. "There are spells that can clean you."

He whimpered at the sensations but was slightly embarrassed at this discussion he never wanted to have. He blushed lightly. "I-I rather do it myself. I don't want to depend on you or anything."

"You're a true Slytherin." Draco chuckled, trailing his tongue up his neck and to his ear. He knew his ear was sensitive so he bothered that spot the most.

Al moaned at the feeling of his ear being nibbled and gently sucked on. "How long do we have?"

"I have to finish grading these papers, so is thirty minutes enough?"

Al turned more towards him, adjusting his legs so they were spread wide against the chair's arms. He gripped the older man's shoulders. "That's more than enough."

His body was trembling with arousal and excitement. He was already hard. He kissed his Professor and Head of House on the lips in a passionate fury. It wasn't like they had much room for foreplay anyway. It was his dream to be connected to Draco forever. He never wanted anybody to this intensity. He was sure the he never will after Draco was thru with him.

* * *

><p>"Can I speak with you Potter?" Scorpius asked.<p>

Al knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Zaria and Avice raised their eyebrows as he stood up to go with him. They were in the library studying for their Herbology test. Al wasn't a fan of Herbology so he needed his best friends to study with him to keep him interested. It wasn't like he had a short attention span but he would fall asleep if he read it by himself.

Scorpius led him to a secluded part of the library. No one really went to this area unless it was to snog someone. They wouldn't be bothered at all if that was the case.

"What is this about?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Don't play stupid. You know exactly what this is about. I can smell him on you Potter. My father's scent is embedded to yours. At first I thought I was being ridiculous but when I saw you coming into the room every other morning, I figured it out." He narrowed his eyes at him.

He wondered why he was telling him all this. It didn't make sense unless he didn't have the wish to interrupt. His eyes widened. "You're not going to report me or tell us we should stop?"

"No. I'm may be a Slytherin but I realized my father hasn't been this happy in years. Ever since he found out that my mother was nothing but a whore, he was wallowing in depression." He folded his arms over his chest. "They don't live together and the chance of me having any siblings just went downhill when he starting fucking you."

Al lowered his head in guilt. "Oh." That necessarily wasn't really the case. He could take potions that could help him become pregnant but he wasn't thinking about that at this moment. He was only fifteen! He still needed to graduate Hogwarts and get a decent job, though he really didn't want a job.

He had two siblings. He had a younger sister, Lily who wouldn't be attending Hogwarts until next year. He had James who graduated this year. Al would never be alone going to school. Scorpius was the only child.

"That's why I'm going to partake on the fun too." He raised his head to be greeted with a familiar Malfoy smirk. His heart sped up a few beats.

"What?" he choked out.

"You heard me. You will inform my father that I officially know now. I will give you a week to do so. You will not only get fucked by him but by me also."

"You're gay?" Al asked in shock.

"Yes Potter. Or should I call you Albus?"

Al should've known something like this was going to happen. He never saw the signs that Scorpius was gay. Then again, Scorpius gave him these stares occasionally that sent shivers down his spine. Malfoys were very possessive. He didn't know how he was going to explain to Draco that Scorpius wants to fuck him as well.

Soft lips pressed on his briefly. It brought him out of the small shock and into a bigger one. Scorpius just kissed him!

Scorpius ran a hand thru his black tresses before turning away to walk out of the aisle. He waved over his shoulder. "See you around Albus."

Al licked his lips, surprised to taste a lime lip balm. The only good thing about kissing Scorpius was that he tasted good. He shook his head vigorously. He shouldn't think like that. He shouldn't be optimistic about sharing his body between father and son. It made him a bit ill in the head. Maybe he needed to be checked in St. Mungo's to save everyone from the trouble this might potentially cause.

Quidditch was coming up soon. How would he be able to handle this once that started? Scorpius was the team Seeker but he was one of the Chasers and back up Seeker if Scorpius was unable to fly. He didn't really like Quidditch but he played to get on James nerves. Slytherin has won the cup ever since he started playing. This wasn't going to be good. Not good at all. His concentration has already waned in class. Quidditch is going to be a big challenge this year.

His lips still tingled from that kiss. He brought his hand up, his fingers lightly pressing against his lips. It was a different feeling. It wasn't the feeling of desperate need that Draco invoked. No, it was something _worse_. He needed to find out what.

* * *

><p><em>Amethyst: I wanted to make it longer but I changed my mind. I hope you comment on it. Tell me if I need to change anything about spelling or otherwise. I'll update as soon as I can. ^_^<em>


End file.
